


The Missing Lock Picks

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [39]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret is on top of a cupboard.  What could possibly go wrong?





	The Missing Lock Picks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks On Top challenge

_On top of the cupboard  
All covered in dust_

The Ferret’s singing caused Mouselet and Aemilia Vole to look upwards, and then hastily take cover in the nearest mouse hole.

_I’ve found a small box that’s  
Now turning to rust_

“Holmes, are you sure it was wise to send the Ferret to look for the missing lock picks?” Dr Watson asked nervously.

_There’s nothing to eat here  
Not even a crust_

“Why?  What could possible go wrong?” Holmes replied.

_I think I have found them  
I’ll give them a thrust_

There was the sound of metal resisting being moved, then a grunt, a metallic squeak and two thuds as the Ferret and the object he had found landed on the table.  This was followed by the sound of coughing from both Watson and Holmes as the dust, which had been dislodged by the Ferret in his endeavours, joined everything else on the table.

“I haven’t seen these for years,” Holmes said.  “They’re the keys I recovered during the case of the Amateur Mendicant Society.”

“But not your lock picks,” Watson muttered.  He had taken out his pocket handkerchief and was trying to remove the worst of the dust from his hands.

At that moment Mrs Hudson knocked on the door and came in.  “Mr Holmes,” she said sharply.  “What have you done now?”  She gave Holmes no time to reply, but continued, “I presume these are yours.”  She held up the lock picks.

“Yes, thank you, Mrs Hudson,” Holmes replied.  “Where did you find them?”

“You had left them on top of the tea tray.”

Watson said nothing, but glared at Holmes.


End file.
